The Return to Normalcy
by NELLA123
Summary: After the war a small group of people return to where it all started.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter. All recognizable characters and location belong to J.K.R.**

Chapter 1- The return to Normalcy.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as they normally were as of late. The people gathered around to table were busy eating the food cooked by Mrs. Weasly. No one had to tell just how good her food was, doing so would be totally redundant at this point. Merlin himself would bow down, if he tasted chicken cooked by Mrs. Weasly. Neville Longbottom sat back in his hair, unable to take another bite of food. He looked around the magically extended table, at his friends. No, Neville thought. "Friends" wasn't the right word, after everything that they when though it felt slight offensive. Kind of demeaning. These were the people who opened up their home for him, after the war had taken everything from him. Let him live in here, without expecting so much as a thankyou from him. Family, now thats' more like it. Neville looked around at his family, most of whom were still stuffing their face with Mrs. Weasley's food. Most noticeably Ron, whose face looked more like an landfill than a face. None of it seemed to bother him in the slightest, much to Hermione's displeasure. She tried reprimanding Ron on his appearance, but Ron wasn't having any of it. He leaned forward placing a fat wet kiss on her checks. Apparently he wasn't happy with his accuracy because seconds later he tried for her table erupted in laughter as Hermione let out a scream and began assaulting Ron with a barrage of Slaps. The sight made Neville, While he was as happy as he could be given recent events, slightly sad.

Sad over the recent death of his relationship with Luna Lovegood. Luna broke up with him almost two months ago. Luna was pretty messed up after the war, like everyone else mind you, that she withdrew from the world and began to reside more and more in her play pretend. Neville tried talking to her about this, but as soon as he was met with loud screaming and hexing. Extremely uncharacteristic for Luna. Neville was literally hexed out of her flat. Neville, being the best boyfriend he could, returned the next morning to check up on her. That was when he unfortunately learned shed was leaving the country. To this day he had no clue where she was, though he was almost absolutely sure Ginny and Hermione did. He confronted them about this one day and was only met with unconvincing blank stares. He was brought out of his inner rantings, when chairs were slid back and people stood to clear the kitchen.

"Ron, your ass!" Hermione said as they all climbed the ladder to Ron's attic room.

"And what an ass it is." Ron said as he managed to finally make it through the hole in the ground. The rest of them followed quickly behind him taking their seats on the floor. Everyone was coupled up except Neville, he didn't usually mind things like this but lately he couldn't help it. After tonight he didn't know when they would all be together again.

"So, this is it?" Neville said voicing his thoughts. "The last time we'll all be together, for a while at least." this changed the mood in the room rather quickly.

"Yea, boot camp starts tomorrow." Harry said after a short moment of silence. Harry had been accepted into the auror training program and was going- well Neville had no idea where- first thing tomorrow morning.

"I'm so excited but also sad about my internship." Ginny said, laying her head on Harry's shoulder and rubbing his back. Ginny would be starting her Live-In internship with St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, tomorrow. She would have to Stay until her internship was complete.

"Dragons should be fun." Ron stated wrapping his arm around Hermione. Charlie had volunteered Ron for a job taking care of baby dragons all the way in Romania. At first Ron was livid that he would do such a thing, but once he learned that they were all going away he changed tune quick enough. He actually couldn't wait to get started.

"I'll be writing laws and bills, starting tomorrow!" Hermione said, contrary to what you might believe, with huge amounts of excitement in her voice. She had landed herself a rotational job at the Ministry of Magic. She was already mile ahead of what a student fresh out of school would expect to get. She would spend three weeks at one job, then switch to another. Basicly until she performed every job worth doing, all while being paid handsomely. It was a pretty sweet gig, if Neville did say so himself.

"Yeah, and i'm going to return to Hogwarts." Neville said realizing, not for the first time, just how bad that sounded compared to the rest of them. But it wasn't like he had a chose in the matter. After the war the Ministry give all current and recently graduated seventh year student, the chance to repeat the year. Since that year and the year before the war had consumed the country. Another reason, though they will never admit it, was to give the recently homeless kids a place to live until they came up with a better solution. This is where Neville found himself, his grandmother was killed sometime during the war, leaving him with no sane living relative for him to fall back on. So here he was technically homeless with no future ahead of him. The Weasleys offered their home to him but he couldn't overstay his welcome any longer. He had basically been living here since the war ended. Left without any opinions Neville decided to return to hogwarts at least there he wouldn't be a burden to the Weasleys.

"Neville, you know you can stay here if you want to right?" Ginny said to him "Mum and dad wouldn't mind one bit." She finished, Ron nodded in agreement behind her. Neville just nodded his head, he has had this conversation many times. He wouldn't be telling the truth if you said he hadn't thought about it. But he could basicly hear his grandmother now, _You're a longbottom now start acting like one!_

An uncomfortable silence fall on the room, no one having the willpower to try and change the mood. It would be pointless they were all going their separate ways. After a minute longer, Neville couldn't take it anymore. He excused himself politely as he could and went to his room. Getting into bed, clothes and all. Exhausted and praying that somehow the morning didn't come.

* * *

Dean Thomas laid back in his bed, gasping for air from the rigorous love making session. seconds later, a tall bronze skinned brunette flopped down next to him, looking exhausted just like Dean. From the look on her face and the sweat on her body, he figured he had done an exceptional job. Which was good news for him, he couldn't have rumors going around about his poor "Performance" in bed.

"That was awesome." Said Nadia, stroking his ego like she always did after sex. "I dont think i'll be able to walk tomorrow. I better call in sick." This earned a smile and a kiss from Dean, he loved how silly she could be. He had to be honest with himself, he was a lucky guy to have found a girl like her. It took some searching but he finally found her and he wasn't letting go.

"Well you better figure something out, you're coming with me to the train right?" Dean said, placing his hand on her stomach and tracing her abs.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said placing her hand on his stomach. "Nope, actually i've decided to kidnap you before you get on the train. You should keep your guard up, i'm not telling when i'm making my move." She added the last part with a devilish grin.

"Really now?" Dean asked, continuing to play along with her.

"Yep. I'm going to take a shower now, you should probably think of a plan." She said before getting out of bed and walking to out the door. Dean couldn't help but look at her ass, as she left the room. She had a flawless body, he could stare at it for hours without getting bored. Shortly after Nadia left, he heard water running signaling that she was in the shower. So there was Dean, alone and naked in his bedroom. To be honest he was about to "take care" of himself, but decided not to. Knowing Nadia, once she was back she would be ready for a round two. So instead of touching himself, he thought about returning to Hogwarts.

He had been on the fence about it for the longest time. When he first heard about the Ministry, offering people the opportunity to retake there last year; he thought is was the dumbest shit he ever heard. Who in their right mind would volunteer to redo a year, at least until he realized he never actually finished his last year. Instead he was on the run for most of it. And while most students did the smart thing and take the degree that was issued to them, whether they earned it or not. Like Nadia and Seamus. Dean had no choice to return, there wasn't many job opportunities without an degree from the place. So while he was probably be the only returning student this year, his best friend was going to be in Ireland trying out for the Ireland's Shooting Comets (though Dean doubted he would get the spot, but wished him luck all the same). And while he was studying how to perform wandless magic, something the war had taught him already, the girl of his dreams would be out here all by herself. This thought made him frown. Not because he feared she'd cheat on him, no he knew she would never do that. He feared for her safety, not all the remaining death eaters had been caught. And as of late they've taken to hurting people even remotely connected to Harry and anyone connected to said person. Her Slytherin, pureblood status be damned.

Dean had one run in with a particularly nasty Death Eater about a month ago. He had been visiting George's joke shop in Diagon Alley, before he could even get halfway to the place, hexes began wheezing inches past his face. Dean was lucky enough to have learned a little something from his time in hiding or he would have been a goner. That fight had lasted a while and only ended when Dean managed a well timed _Sectumsempra _to his throat. To make things worse, Dean had made the headlines of the Daily Prophet for a while after. If he wasn't on their shit list before, he sure as hell was now.

Dean heard the water cut off, in the bathroom next door. Shortly after Nadia came walking back into the room, completely naked but otherwise completely dry.

"Baby..." Nadia said biting her lower lip and batting her eyelashes. Dean just rolled his eyes, patting the empty spot next to him. Nadia took this as permission to jump on him, kissing him roughly and they resumed where that left off earlier.

When they were finished it was well into the night, Dean sat up with his back against the head broad. Nadia quickly snuggled into his chest, they said like this for a little while longer.

"I'm going to miss this." Dean whispered kissing her on the top of the head.

"What, me or the sex?" Nadia said smiling up at him.

"You idiot." Dean said playfully, poking her in the stomach causing her to giggle. He liked the sound of it so he did it again.

"I'll miss you too, you big baby." She said snuggling closer into him. No one talked for a while after that and eventually Nadia's breathing became deep and steady. Dean looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, before getting out of his bed heading to his bathroom. Finally about to take a shower.

Once he was out of the shower he got dressed, not even trying to get any sleep. With only a few hours before morning he knew it to be pointless, instead he began packing what he would need for his return to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the hole in the wall, Draco currently called home. The only thing that could be heard was the loud breaking of glass or whatever was in Draco's immediate vicinity.

After a painful day of being swarmed by the press wherever he went, he had returned home ready to curse any and everyone he saw. To make matters worse he had just read today paper. The Prophet has had an almost religious obsession with the Malfoy family, ever since the end of the war. And lately they've come up with some very creative ways of slandering his family's name. Though Draco himself has managed to escape brunt of the paper's wrath, having been acquitted of all charges, his parents were left in the wind. Both were sentenced to Azkaban after the war, awaiting trials against humanity. His father had been tried first, he was found guilty on all charges. His father had received the Dementor's kiss a couple of weeks ago. That had actually brought a smile to Draco's face. Finally that man had got what was coming to him, Merlin knows he deserved much more than what he got. As you can imagine the Prophet had a field day with this, running headlines such as "Everyone Rejoice Only One More Wretch Left" or "The Head of the snake has been savered".

What got him in such a bad mood however, was today's headline "The Body Will Soon Rot." With the subheading explaining that his mother's trail has been pushed ahead of schedule, she was to be tried early next year. Followed by a full page picture of his mother, chained to her cell at Azkaban. Her face was swollen, body malnourished, and her eyes were starting to glaze over. However, she kept her head held high starring the camera straight on. Draco felt an enormous sense of pride swell up inside of him, but it didn't last long enough it was soon replaced with dread. She doesn't deserve this, Draco thought. Her only crime was not being strong enough to leave the man she loved.

"What is wrong with Master?" Rose the house elf asked, peeking around the door.

"Nothing Rose." Draco said to the house elf, who he released from bonage a while ago. She stayed in the house off her own free will.

"Master has a big day planned tomorrow, he should get some rest." The tiny elf said before leaving.

Damn it, with everything that was happening Draco completely forgot about he was returning to Hogwarts. It seemed like a stupid idea given what he just found about his mother. To him it seemed more important for him to fight for his mother's appeal. Deep down he knew he couldn't save her from life imprisonment but he could probably get her out of the Dementor's kiss. Despite the fact the he currently lived in a hole, Draco still had an enormously huge amount of money at his disposal, thanks to his bastard of a father and his will. Helping his mother seemed like the least he could do.

"So it decided then." Draco said to himself. "I'll stay here and help my mother."

BANG!

Just as he came to this conclusion, a brick flew through his window. In that instant Draco was brought back to why he wanted to return to Hogwarts in the fight place. The world hated him. Voices could be heard shouting outside his door, looking out the window he a mob of civilians and media press outside his house. Despite the fact that it was night outside. This is why he wanted to return to Hogwarts, theses lunatics wouldn't be able to get to him there. He had thought that secretly moving would help him stay hidden but he was wrong. Draco went to his bedroom to find a coat, he knew from experience there was really only one way to get them to leave.

"Smile Draco." He said darkly as he turned the knob on his front door, about to brave the storm.

When he stepped outside the screaming grow ten times louder. There were even a couple of people who tried to rush towards him but they were retrained by their fellow lunatics. Draco discreetly put his hands behind his back and wandlessly cast an invisible field around him. Just incase someone pulled out a wand and tried to take his life.

"Please get from in front of my home." Draco told the ever growing mob. His words were met with bricks. The bricks turned to dust when they crashed into his charm. The inability to injure Draco, only incited the mob further.

"Mr. Malfoy sir, what do you make of the news of you mother impending trial." The reporter actually had the gall to say this with a smile on his face. Draco should have know this is what they wanted. To see the look on his face when he learned of his mother's fate. Draco repeated his previous statement and headed back inside his house. As soon as he stepped inside his house, a hail of bricks came through his windows. He had to get away from this.

"Rose pack a my things." Yelled loud enough for the house elf to hear. "Please." he added as an afterthought.

He'll have to help his mother from inside of Hogwarts.

Draco quickly fixed his window and casted a silencing charm on them, because he knew there was a good chance they still had a few more bricks yet to be thrown. Then he went to his bedroom and got undressed.

Draco had been laying awake in bed for about an hour now, in silence. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He was too busy thinking about returning to the one place where he was sure just about everyone would hate him. But he also couldn't stop thinking about the returning to the one place he could call home.

* * *

Please let me know what you thing about the story so far, specifically the reasons I gave for the characters returning to school again.

P.S- To anyone who has been reading my other stories, you really should if you haven't, they are all suspended until...i don't know when. Some character will return in this series however, but in name and appearance only. But i really want to just focus on this story for the time being. That being said, first semester is coming to a close and i have a few weeks off so i should be able to update often enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 \- The return to Normalcy

Like normal, the hustle and bustle of the Weasley family was the thing that got Neville out of bed in the morning. From previous experience, he knew it was around six o'clock in the morning. He slowly pushed himself upright, shielding his eyes. The window right beside his bed was letting in an ungodly amount of sunlight, and illuminating the messy bedroom. At some point last night, an attempt was made to pack his things but that only ended in the floor being covered in an odd assortment of things. Text books, quills, and clothes were everywhere. Neville got out of bed tiptoeing across the floor, Scouring for a clean outfit to change into. Once he found a suitable outfit, he picked up the towel by his door and made his way to the bathroom next door. Looking in the mirror, something dawned on him. He needed to shave. He. Needed. To. Shave. It was a little under seven months since the war ended, he has shaven once in that time. It was long and thick. Luna seemed to like it but that was over now though and it's time for it to be gone. Magicking up a razor, Neville set out to get rid of it.

Clean and Clean shaven, the next task was to get his room clean and pack his things. The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't till late afternoon. Looking around at the room now, he would have plenty of time to do it in. Taking a deep breath, he got to work.

Now in a clean room Neville plopped down on his bed, he was exhausted.

There was a knock at his door followed by a "Neville." from what sounded like Ginny's voice.

"Come in." Neville yelled from his place on the bed. As he guessed, Ginny come through the door and took a sit on the bed next to him.

"It's bout time for me to go." Ginny said.

"Oh" was all he said. Looking at his watch, it was only 7:35. "Kind of early don't you think?"

"Interns have to turn up pretty early. You know, check in and everything." She replied.

"Yeah, makes sense." Neville said "How you getting there?"

"We've shrunk our things and gonna fly by broom."

"We?"

"Harry and I, are going to leave together. He's going to drop me off, then fly straight to the Ministry." She said. Neville couldn't help be think this was happening too fast. He knew that today was the day everyone was going to leave, but for some reason he thought he would have more time with them. But it was barely eight in the morning and already Ginny and Harry were leaving.

"Good!" Neville said, trying to hide his disappoint. "Come on, i'll see you off."

He followed her down the stairs and to the front yard.

"There you are, mate. If you didn't come down with Ginny, I was coming up after you." Harry said, bring him into a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Neville said, returning the hug. Everyone was gathered in the front. Even George was there, holding hands with a brunette women he never met before.

"Alright, now that that's over we should really get going, don't want to make Ginny late on the first day." Harry said, mounting the broom that was in his hand.

"Yeah, and what about you Potter." Ginny said getting on behind him. Harry remained quite. Too quite.

"Harry James Potter, you better go straight to the Ministry after you drop me off!" She continued, slapping Harry on the arm.

"Hey, that hurts you know!" Harry said, massaging his arm "And come on Gin, I was just going to have a quick drink with Dean. He's staying at the Three Broomsticks, It's on the way!"

"You've spoken to Dean?" Neville asked. Him and Dean actually became good friends sixth year. Neville was ashamed that he never tried to reach him after the battle. "How is he?"

"From the letter he sent me he's doing great. Apparently him and Nadia ben Bezalel, are a thing now."

"Damn." Ron wolf whistled, which was followed immediately by a slap from Hermione. "Hey, I didn't- i just meant- It's just-"

"Stop mate." Harry interjected "I had the same reaction and it didn't end well." he finished, rubbing the back of his head too. Everyone around the two men let out a loud laugh. "He's also returning to Hogwarts too, Nev. So you know, at least you won't be alone."

With one final wave, him and Ginny were flying through the sky.

Everyone walked back inside, to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley began making everyone some tea. While everyone waited George introduced him to his new girlfriend, Camilla.

Slowly, The room emptied. After Harry and Ginny left, next was Hermione. Her excitement for her new job causing her to actually leave early. George and Camilla left shortly after. Something about him only coming to say hello and needing to make a restaurant reservation. Ron left by floo network to Romania to meet with Charlie and his new boss.

Leaving Neville alone in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley checking in on him, every so often. Him periodically sipping tea, checking his watch until it was time for him to finally leave. When the time came he went back up to his room to gather his things. Neville took one last look at his room before, turning and disappearing from the house. He reappeared in front of the Hogwarts Express. He hurried on to the train to find an empty compartment. Walking through the train he didn't see anyone that he knew. Some of the people he walked past faces were familiar, but in an "I saw that person in the halls that one time" kind of way. He made it to the very late compartment without meeting a single person he was actually friends with. It was times like this, that Neville hated that it took him 17 years to come out of his shell. He took this time to make a vow to himself, to make more friends. He didn't have to be the most popular guy at Hogwarts but having more people to talk to would be nice. Dean was supposedly returning too, hopefully he would find Neville's compartment and want to join him. Until then Neville pulled out the new Herbology textbook he was dying to read and cracked it open. The love he had for Herbology would never fade. It was the one place in this world where he was truly in control. There was no one better than him, at least that's what he believed. Once he graduated from Hogwarts he had plans to go into business, growing and selling all type of plants. Over the break Neville had actually meet with quite a few people who might be interested in investing in his company, which was a good thing. Once his schooling was over he planned to hunt those people down again and really give it a go. He wouldn't stop until it became reality. It would be the first time Neville, himself would have control over his future. He'll make so much money that he'd buy himself a nice flat in london and make sure Mr. and Mrs weasley wouldn't need to work another day in their lives. Depending on the timelines he'll pay for Harry's and Ginny's wedding, or Ron's and Hermione's. Neville loved taking care of the people he cared for.

Neville saw his business as the key to doing just that.

"There you are, I was hoping to see you on the train." The sound of her voice caused him to jolt up.

"Luna!" Neville said jumped up from his seat and helped her with her bags

Luna took the seat opposite him. There was an awkward silence between. Neville just didn't know what to say to her. I mean what do you say to a girl when she just up and walks out of your life.

"So?" Luna said, breaking the awkwardness

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Neville said looking her in the eyes.

"Is it weird that I wanted to surprise you?" Yes, Neville thought to himself.

"No, not at all. I just wish I would have known. I mean Ginny or Hermione could-"

"I told them not to say anything to you, about anything. I made them promise not to tell you." She interrupted him "Please don't blame them."

Neville buried his face in his palms.

"You don't understand Luna, I was so worried after you left. I didn't know if you were safe or not. You should have at least told me where you were going. I mean how could you, you just up and left like it was nothing. Then what? You just come and what, we're gonna get back together again?" Neville questioned her.

"No." Luna said.

"No." Neville said "What?"

"No." Luna repeated. "We're not getting back together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sat as still as humanly possible, on one of the sofas in the common room sat aside for the returning students. Across from him stood a huge crowd of most of the returning students, each sporting a glare or frown aimed in his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The return to normalcy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Someone in Hufflepuff colors asked.

"Got a letter from the Ministry, inviting me back." Draco said looking at the mob.

"There's no way they would invite YOU back! You're a Death Eater!" The Hufflepuff yelled.

"You're a horrible person! You've killed people!" Someone else yelled.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea, Draco thought to himself.

"No one wants you here you dirty Death Eater!" Another person added, this time with the crowd the full support of the crowd.

Draco stood up and went upstairs to his room. Draco sighed heavily. Was that all he was to those people, to the wizarding world? It didn't matter that he was cleared of all charges. Didn't matter that Granger or Potter testified on his behalf. Harry fucking Potter had publicly spoken about his innocence in court! Didn't that at least count for something.

There wasn't many returning students so he had a room to himself this year. Which made Draco extremely happy; he couldn't imagine having to share a room with people who wanted nothing more for him to stop breathing.

Draco sat down at his desk and quickly wrote two letters. One to his mother and the other to a lawyer. He had a book on wizarding law in his bag that he went to retrieve, he was going to learn as much about the laws surrounding his mother's case as possible.

* * *

Downstairs the crowd was beginning to thin.

"Can you believe that they let him back?" the same Hufflepuff said. Taking a seat on the sofa which just happened to be across from neville and Dean.

"There's nothing you can do about it now mate." Dean said "Unless you want to go talk to the headmistress herself?"

The hufflepuff quickly shook his head no. "I've had enough of her for a lifetime to be honest. Besides you know how she is. She doesn't take kindly to people questioning her does she?"

"Nope" Dean and Neville agreed.

"Still can't freaking believe it tho." He said lowly, whipping his eyes before the tears came. "To lose so much. And just for her to let one of them back in. Unbelieveable."

Dean wrapped his arm around the now sobbing boy. "It going to be all right mate." Dean said, looking at Neville for support. looking around making sure no one was noticing this intimate moment.

"Yeah man, it's going to be all right." Neville quickly add, nervously placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand. I lost everything." It was said so low that both boys had to strain to hear. "my whole family was killed. Mum, dad, brothers…. niecies. Nephews.

Dean was at at a lost for words. What did you say to someone who had literally lost it all to war.

"My grandmother was killed." Neville whispered. "Before that my parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange when I was just a child."

"See, your not alone mate." Dean said.

"Herm." the Hufflepuff said rubbing his eyes "My name is Herm Srade."

"Well Herm, I'm Dean." he said introducing himself, Neville did the same.

Desperate for a change in topic Dean went into a story about something that happened over the summer. Neville added a little bit about his own; and to everyone's surprise even Herm a funny tale or two about his own summer.

"So?" Neville said after catching his breath "Dean, Harry told me you and Nadia ben Bezalel were a thing?"

"Yep!" Dean could help the smile that came to his face.

"Ben Bezalel?" Herm questioned him. " The Slytherin?"

"Problem?" Dean said eyeing his new friend. They stared each other down for a bit before Herm held up his heads in surrender. "Good."

"What about you Nev." Dean said turning back to Neville "Last I heard you and Luna were going strong. Now… not so much?"

"Yeah." Neville said, searching the room for her but not being able to find her. "She left me. Well the country really."

"Wait. What?" Herm asked.

"She just left the country without any warning. Just one day there, the next- well I still don't know where she went."

"Damn." was all Dean said.

"Bitch." was all Herm said.

* * *

Draco was hungry.

He'd spent most of the night at his desk, only leaving to use the toilet. Even during the feast he didn't eat too much.

Draco quietly closed his bedroom door behind him and ever so quietly tip toed through the common room. Carefull to not wake the trio of Dean, Neville and the hufflepuff who wanted to murder him. Once in the hall he lit his wand to chase the darkness away. He made his way down the stairs, toward the Hogwarts's kitchens.

Now in front of the painting of fruit, Draco knew that all he had to do was tickle the pear and he would have all the roast beef pudding he could stomach.

Draco reached his hand out and tickled the pear, taking a step back so the door could show itself.

Nothing happened.

"They changed it you know." Draco, who thought he was alone, jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning to see that it was one Luna Lovegood. "The elves got tired of students raiding the kitchens and complained to the Headmistress."

She walked up the the painting on knocked her fist against it.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Knocking." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why."

"How else are we supposed to get in?" As she said it a door materialized on the wall. A tiny elf sticking its head out, smiling when he noticed Luna. "Hello Robin, can we please come in?"

"Sure thing Miss Lovegood." Robin the elf said holding the door all the way open for them. The Hogwarts kitchens were humongous. Draco just followed Luna as she chatted away with Robin, he followed her into what appeared to be a bar area separate from the kitchens.

They took two seats at the bar. "Would you like me to get Miss Minnie?" Robin asked.

"Please." Luna said as she jumped behind the bar. "If you're not too business."

Robin bowed his head and returned to the kitchens. Luna got out two glasses and pulled a bottle off the shelf and pour them a glass.

They talked about random topics mostly, thanks entirely to Luna. To Draco's surprise Luna wasn't that hard to have a conversation with. Yes, she tended to start a new conversation before she ended the last one but the way she talked about each one, with so much excitement and passion, caused Draco to play little attention to that fact.

"Thank you, Ruray!" She said to the elf who came by to drop off two slices of cake for herself and Draco.

From what he could tell, Luna was extremely liked amongst the elves. Whenever one came by with more food they stopped hugged and chatted with her before continuing with their duties. Luna made it a point to introduce Draco to every elf.

Catching his eye luna said. "I used to come down here a lot when I was younger. Didn't really have any friends before Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"Not even in your house?" He knew she was weird but so was most of Ravenclaw. They had this whole philosophic vibe thing going for them.

"You'd be surprised just how mean a house full of geniuses can be." She replied, the hurt evident in her voice.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked mostly to change the subject.

"To be honest, great." Luna said smiling at Draco. "You don't know how horrible than makes me sound. I broke up with Neville. For no reason really. Then I left the country."

She paused a moment.

"Neville hates me you know. He won't say it out loud but he does." Draco just nodded his head, knowing that he was just supposed to listen to her. "But man did I have fun tho. I went to the U.S and just let go. I just let go of everything that happened in my life and just lived day by day. Do you know what's that like?"

Draco nodded his head even though he was sure he didn't.

"How was your summer, Draco?" Luna asked.

"Who's Minnie?" Draco asked referring back to the elf that had yet to come, ignoring her question. Luna knew what he was doing but didn't push, though she didn't answer his question either.

They sat in silence for a while.

"You were the last person I expected to be here." Luna said messing with her cup. "Was hoping you stayed away to be honest."

"Look if this is the part where you tear me a new one please save it." Draco said pushing his seat back. "I've already heard it. I already know everyone here hates me."

He was already up out of his seat, all he had to do was walk away. He didn't know why he was still standing there, but he was.

"It was hard enough going to sleep when I knew I would be seeing the floors of your dungeons. I figured if I had to see you every day I'd go mad." She said smiling up at him. "But seeing you now, I at least know I won't be going crazy."

Draco started toward the door.

"And not everyone here hates you." Luna said taking another piece of cake from the elf that came by. "Consider me and the elves, Switzerland."

"Thank you." Draco said looking over his shoulder before leaving from the kitchens.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow and review. Let me know what you thought about the chapter.**


End file.
